Frustrations
by Straightshot
Summary: Ed is having hormonal problems wink, wink and is heading home for a vacation but may run into some more frustrations. Thus the title. Some EdWinry smut and lemons coming up along with other unmentionables.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is going to be a Win/Ed fic but bare with me for when Ed talks about other women. This is in Ed's point of view.

Disclaimer: If I owned Fullmetal Alchemist I wouldn't be writing a fanfic about it now would I!

I was sitting there for minutes on top of minutes. The pressure was excruciating knowing that as soon as I got in there Colonel Bast- I mean Mustang would be telling me about my "Lack in performance" and my "Slip ups" and my Blah blah blah blah……

I was tapping my left hand against the couch armchair in the waiting room with Al right next to me. He was being really still thinking. Or sleeping. Sometimes I can't tell. I look at the door and start tapping more rapidly. I know he's just waiting to get me on edge, so I'll be goaded into a fight.

It's working.

I'm just about to jump and blast the door open when suddenly Hawkeye comes out. "The Colonel will see you now Edward." she said in her monotone voice.

I get up gesturing for Al to stay here. I walk in as suddenly the sun hits me in the eyes from the window behind his desk. When my eyes adjust I see him looking at me with folded hands at his chin. I notice Hawkeye standing next to him with her jacket off ( that's rare) with sweat coming down from her neck slipping down her chest and…

"So Fullmetal, I'm wondering why you can't catch this mysterious bomber when he seems so low-class to me." He said calmly which goes against his stupid smug grin.

"Ummm….." I mutter pathetically slightly dazed.

"Yeah well, he's kind of tricky…." I mutter again snapping out of it.

"I see you caused a lot damage last time you tried to catch him. The bill is pretty big, for such a short guy." he said trying to goad me into a frenzy.

I was about to say something when all of a sudden I see through the corner of my eye movement. I take a slight glance and see Hawkeye straightening some papers she's holding and I see as she does this her papers flick against her breasts. Her nipple suddenly hardens and I can see it through her slightly tight shirt.

My stare feels like minutes but I know it's merely a few seconds and I suddenly feel the heat in the room as I shift my head around moving my collar around absentmindedly. I look up at her eyes and she's been watching me stare at her chest. I quickly look at Mustang and try to remember what he said.

"Well, I'll try better next time…." I trail off only partly remembering what he said.

Mustang looks at me suddenly with his grin's gone and he looks at mea little more quizzically. He sits up a little looking me in the eye with (I couldn't recognize it at first, it surprised me) genuine concern.

"Edward are you alright?" he asked liberally like a doctor would ask a patient.

"I'm fine." I said defiantly.

For a moment he seemed to looking at me like he could see through me or with a microscope or something. He sits up a little higher and instead looks to his left to Hawkeye. For a moment I thought he noticed her breasts but then looks her in the eye and back to me. Shit.

"Maybe…….." he wondered off here as if weighing his options of what to do with me.

"……..you need a break." he finished after giving Hawkeye one last look.

Suddenly I froze in surprise and just stared at him like he was made of rhubarb or something. I lower my head getting ready for the catch or the good part for him orsomething. When nothing comes I look up and start to think someone's impersonating himand if I'm lucky they killed him for a permanent replacement.

"HUH!" is all that comes out of my gaping mouth.

"Fullmetal. I think the Colonel simply wants you to take a break from your job and relax so that your performance will no longer be affected by distractions." Hawkeye says in her strong voice.

Mustang looks like he wants to saysomething but Hawkeye pretty much summed it up and he shrugs.

"Think about it. You don't need to answer just yet." he said going back to his smug grin.

I looked between the two of them and simply turned around walk out without a word.

When I got out of there Al got up and looked at me expectantly.

"Well?" he asked with his voice sounding extremely anxious.

"He wants us to…. take a vacation." I said still realizing my own words.

Al looked flabbergasted by these news.

"Look, could you just um… I'm gonna get some lunch at the cafeteria so I need you to do me a favor."

"What?"

"Just stop by the library and grab me a book. Anything, I just need something to read for later." when the truth was I just wanted to be left alone to think.

"Oh sure…" he said a little confused and walked off.

I walked over to the cafeteria to grab some food and think along the way.

Why would Mustang want to give me a break? I thought he liked to work me like a dog and push me over the brink just to annoy me. Now he wants me to take a break? The only reason I can think that he would do this is that he's gonna send me to some place where a whole lot of stuff is going on he wants me to take care of but then he would just send me there as a mission wouldn't he?

Then I though t about that look he gave Hawkeye. First at her breasts and then her eyes like I did. Like he was following my gaze. Or maybe he always does that. She does have nice….

Then I thought about what Hawkeye said: "I think the Colonel simply wants you to take a break from your job and relax so that your performance will no longer be affected by distractions." DISTRACTIONS. Was she already sharp to my embarrassing problem? Then the thought hit me.

OH GOD! Mustang and Hawkeye talk about everything. Everything. Maybe even my problem! No! If Mustang knew, I would never hear the end of it! NOOOOOOO!

I grabbed a tray with some soup and bread. I walked over to the table without any people and sit by myself. I picked up the bread and started to take giant bites and slurping as much soup as possible.

"Fullmetal, we need to talk."

I choked a little and looked up. Hawkeye was staring at me with a stern look and dark eyes. I noticed she had her jacket back on and she somehow got rid of all the sweat from earlier. She sat down next to me and stayed perfectly still.

Not knowing what to do (since I've never actually talked to Hawkeye before) I cram some more food into my mouth. I tried not to look at her and she wasn't making a move either.

"Edward we should talk about your problem." she says her tone a little softer.

I stayed still, resolute not to look at her. "There's no problem." I said gruffly.

"There's no denying it Edward. I know for a fact this bomber you've been trying to catch is a woman with a taste in skimpy outfits. I also saw you look at me in the office just now." she said like this kind of conversation happened all the time.

I freeze knowing she hit the problem on the mark even though I would never admit to anyone. Let alone Hawkeye.

I turn around slowly to look at her and making sure to keep my vision on her eyes. She looked at me not in scorn but like this was some entertaining show she happened to spot on the street. I think she did this to calm me.

I tensed up staring away from her again.

"It's alright, I understand. You're fifteen years old now. It's natural for you to be easily aroused by the opposite sex. But you shouldn't let it distract you from your job, and you should stop staring at me whenever you happen to glance in my direction or I will shoot you." she said it in a soothing way but slightly stern like she was teaching me a lesson.

Suddenly I turn around enraged but keep my voice low so no one hears and don't stand up. I don't want anyone else hearing this.

"Listen! I'll get over this and you need to shut up about this!" I stage whispered to her.

She looked at me for a moment like she was trying to bore right into my head and didn't keep her gaze off of me. Suddenly she reached her hand out and touched my cheek for a second and rubbed my nose with her thumb.

Then I realized I had food there and she pulls her hand back and wipes it on a napkin.

"If you couldn't handle that then you'll be made an easy target." she said quietly as she wiped her hand.

It's then that I notice my hand gripped tightly on the table and myself holding my breath. I breathe again and let go of the table to see my spoon with finger imprints where my automail hand grabbed. I also notice my heated erection and blush furiously.

"Listen Edward. The best thing to do is to just let yourself go."

I looked at her alarmed and suddenly scooted away as far as I could go.

"Not like that." she said unnervingly calmly.

"I mean that you should go out. Date. Have fun. I'm sure Colonel Mustang would say you should go for a 'Good Lay' but really the best thing is just to date and see women are more then breasts and legs. Maybe get yourself a little girlfriend." she said with a smile like it would be funny to see me walking around with a girlfriend on my arm.

"I… it's just…." I stuttered totally thrown because of the situation.

"Look, at the very least you should take a break. Everyone makes mistakes but you will lose your rank a s a State Alchemist unless your performance comes back to scratch. Just relax. Take some time to get back into your groove." with that she got up and took the rest of my bread and was leaving back to her office with Mustang.

I was outside of the office again just sitting in the chair again. Waiting. Again. Al was sitting there next to me completely silent again. I felt like this was some sort of cosmic joke. I was just sitting there an hour ago and now all of a sudden I was back waiting and still that damn bastard was making me wait outside his office. And waiting, and waiting, and waiting……

It was ridiculous really. The whole reason I was there was to tell the Colonel that I made my decision about taking a vacation. I did have to admit though. My performance had lacked with the whole "Bomber" situation. The problem was when I finally got a lead and tracked him down, he turned out to be a she.

Even before that I was having a problem with….. well…. women. You see my knowledge and experience was very very bad. The only women in my life were the Rockbell women and…. Mom.

So one day I just started to, notice. Walking across the streets of Central I just happened to notice them. Skirts, blouses, I just started to look at them. Attractive girls, busty girls, nice girls, bad girls, blondes, brunettes, red-heads. I just couldn't stop noticing, staring, glancing, looking!

Not that I had become a voyeur or a lecher or anything but I did happen to be distracted a few times. I would glance and stare, one time I even drooled! I knew it was just hormones though, I mean I looked at Hawkeye! So I knew it wasn't a problem. It would go away.

Then when I had to track this bomber character I found her and found out she was this busty, long-legged, red-head who wore this skimpy outfit. Bombs, skimpy outfit, gyrations, my alchemy didn't get my full attention and was hazardous. There were at least twenty times I could have caught her but didn't. I got distracted.

So here I was, out side of Mustang's office. Being forced to take a vacation so I wouldn't be distracted by my horny urges while on the job.

AND HE WAS STILL MAKING ME WAIT!

"You can come in now Edward." Riza's voice emanated from the other side of the door.

I quickly rushed in and was blinded again but kept walking until I was in front of the desk standing straight looking at Mustang with his smug grin in his folded hands. Hawkeye next to him who I noticed was wearing her jacket so I wouldn't stare.

He sat there for a moment wondering if I would speak first but I knew I couldn't give him the satisfaction. We stared at each other resolutely. A battle going on between us on who would speak first. Finally he gave in.

"So Ed, have you made a decision?" he asked unmovingly.

"I have." I said keeping my tone neutral.

"And?" this time Hawkeye spoke looking at me like she could tell my choice just by looking me in the eye.

"Yes, I'll take that vacation," I admitted after careful deliberation. Maybe a vacation would do me good. Get my mind out of the gutter.

He looked like the cat that ate the canary. He probably had laughed but I couldn't hear him at the moment. I looked at Hawkeye and she too was smiling but it looked more like it was in relief then smugness.

"Good, I'll give you two weeks paid vacation. I'm sure you'll want to go somewhere with plenty of, uh, options." he commented moving his hands away from his face to show a smug smile.

At these words I knew immediately that he knew. I was infuriated. I didn't exactly tell Hawkeye to keep it secret but I thought she would at least keep it secret. I meediately turned around and started to leave.

As I left he made a last comment, "Make sure it's a good lay Fullmetal. It'll have to last."

I left his office capable of murder as I heard him laughing behind me. Al stood up to look at me.

"Brother?" he asked timidly.

"Come on, we're going home!" I murmured gruffly as I set off for my adve- I mean vacation.

Please review! Be gentle, this is my first fanfic ever!


	2. Chapter 2

A/NI'm sooo sorry this took so long! My computer broke and the repair people were such stupid idiots and they couldn't fix it for weeks. Now it's back and I wrote this chapter to appease you all. Thanks for the reviews as well and just so you know in the future. I'm a dude. No harm, no foul. Here it is:

Chapter 2: A Glance

"No really guys, we're fine!" I pleaded to the guards.

The stood there resolutely until they finally decided to buzz off and leave us alone. As they started to walk away I let a sighing breath escape as I could finally stop having to stand up so straight.

I hate when officers below me call me "short."

When we started to leave for a train to Rizembul Mustang already fitted us with guards to protect us on the way to the train. I couldn't decide what was more insulting: That he thought my rpoblem was so bad that he stuck me with extra security or that he knew just how to push my buttons. To treat me like a kid.

"When do you think the train will get here brother?" Al asked looking at the tracks.

"I'm not sure, it's already late so probably soon." I said bored with waiting.

As I was waiting my problem started kicking in. Dammit.

Waiting around in spot made it easy to look around. First there was a woman, maybe 20 something or other. All I could motice at the moment though was how loose that shirt was fitting on her as she strutted by.

Ergghh...

Then a saw a group of girls who were walking by in these ridiculous looking matching green- blue outfits which I probably made a joke about before but at the moment could only notice the super tight skirts they were waring.

Grrr...

Soon I had to close my eyes and recite to my self every alchemic formula I ever learned to calm myself done. When I opened my eyes I was fine again. No pressure, no thinking, no hard- on...

I needed this vacation bad.

As I stood there with Al waiting I noticed something in the corner of my eye. I tried to look at it but some guy with a briefcase was in my way. I leaned forward and he was still right in my line of vision. So I started to lean back past and noticed her.

She must have been the hottest female anything in an emtire mile readius. She was standing there with dark brown hair and this super hot and slightly revealing red half-shirt that showed her bust just right.

Al moved back and I cursed his big clunky metal body that blocked my view. I leaned back a little further and noticed her again only with a lower view.

That's when I noticed that she had this puffy clean white sneakers on with long, weird looking knee high stockings. Passing that was her tan, long, shiny legs that reached up to these super tight and short uh... shorts. At closer inspection I saw that the button fly was broken and wide open and showing these frilly blue panties. My head dropped dead and it's twitching corpse was living in my crotch.

Finally she turned aroundso that she was facing more directly towards me and I noticed this small hat she had on. Foreign, maybe?

I didn't have time to speculate though when she noticed me and giggled. That's when I realized how ridiculous I must look leaning almost completely back with drool running out my mouth.

I immediately stood up straight and tried to look straight at the tracks with my face burning.

"Brother, are you alright?'' Al asked me noticing my demeanor.

"Umm... yeah." I mumbled.

After a minute of staring at the tracks I decided to take another glance and noticed that the man with the briefcase was gone fom before. Now she was standing there by herself and as soon as I looked she stared back at me.

At first I kind of froze but when she smiled I became a pathetic hea of jelly in my shoes. She waved at me with this little dainty wave. When I looked arouns and was sure it was me she was waving at I was about to wave back when...

"Brother, the train's here!" Al said excitedly as it started coming down the tracks.

As we started getting onto the train I couldn't help but glance over to see.

'Come on... come on... come on...' I found myself thinking.

When I saw her getting in the same car as Al and mine's I couldn't help whispering:

"Yes!"

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing..."

A/N There you go, Chapter 3 up next: Just a Fan


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Here you go Chapter 3: Just a Fan and all you Winry smut dogs will only have towait two more chapters and all you people waiting for the Adventure will have to wait at least 8 chapters. Sorry.

As the train was going down the tracks I could see the trees and grass passing by at high speeds. It was like a rush zooming by, like life. As it all zoomed by you couldn' t see everything that was going by and just kind of assumed it was there. Without this assumption you wouldn' t have any idea what was going by. Like life. Like family. I should know a lot about that kind of thing.

I sometimes surprise myself with how much I think like this. All deep and metaphorically and it makes me wonder a little bit whether or not I grow too fast. Maybe I should slow down and look around at what's around me.

Then I look at Al and know that I can't keep looking around, not yet. I can look around later, when my Brother has his body back.

"Brother?"

I looked at up at him from the window, "Yeah Al?"

"What do you think Winry will say when she sees us back?" Al asked and I could hear the excitement edge in his voice.

"I don't know. Maybe she'll stop bothering us to call all the time," I joked thinking about it. "'Edward! Why don't you call? When will you be back? When will we see you? Blah, blah, blah..." I said imitating Winry.

"Heh, yeah... We really should call more though. It'll be nice to get home."

I thought about home. The wide open farm lands. The bright yellow house. Winry's smiling face and wheeling wrench as it came 90 miles per hour at my head.

"Yeah. It will." I muttered to myself. After a while of thinking and being at peace, some idiot walked up to our chairs and tapped me on the shoulder.

"E-excuse me," he mumbled. I looked up to see a scrawny guy wearing some sort of uniform with glasses. He was mumbling to himself and twiddling his thumbs. Obviously nervous.

"Can we help you?" I asked him.

"Y-yeah. The conductor needs to see him." he said pointing at Al.

At first I wasn't sure why but then I realized, a guy in a giant piece of armor was might draw attention to himself. They probably thought he was preparing for war. I was about to tell the guy off when Al spoke up.

"It's okay brother, I'll go see him." Al conceded being used to this stuff. He's such a pacifist sometimes.

Al followed the guy up to the train conductor and I was left alone in silence. With Al gone I went back to staring out the window and thinking about what it would be like to be home again.

"You seem to be having a good brood."

I turned around to see "her" again right in from of my face leaning conspiratorially with her chest swaying in front of me.

"Uhhhh..."

"You're quite the articulate."

"I'm uh... Ed." "Hi Ed. I'm Patricia but just call me "Pat." she said sitting down right in Al's seat and holding her hand out for me to shake. At first I looked at her hand like an idiot but somehow found the sense to shake her hand.

"So heading to Rizemboul huh?" she asked after shaking my hand.

"Yeah, visiting..." I had taken this convenient moment to look at her pants with the broken zipper and if I wasn't hallucinating... her panties sticking out in a slightly visible view.

"...some family. Uhhh.. you?" I asked making sure to keep my eyes on her face.

That soon became my mantra. 'Stare at her face, stare at her face, stare at her face, stare at her face, stare at her face...'

"Business, I'm an occupational therapist for people who are recovering from accidents or drastic surgeries. You know, this and that." she said non-chalantly as I noticed she had a habit to fidget with her shirt and stretch the fabric...

"So you're a doctor?" I asked remembering my mantra. "Yeah, it's hard being a woman and all but I try, you?"

"Oh, uhh, I'm an Alchemist." "

Whoa, really?" suddenly she stopped fidgeting and was sitting really close to me on the edge of her seat. She was staring at me with these wide, brown, expressive eyes.

"Yeah, that so surprising?" I asked nervously with her shift in position.

"Well, I guess, you're so young and you looked well-financed so I wasn't sure. I mean Alchemists are usually deadbeats who's research go nowhere and then go bankrupt and start doing tricks in the streets or something." she said like she saw it everyday.

"Oh, well I'm a State Alchemist so that's different. See?" I said glad to get on a subject of comfort as I held up the pocket watch with the crest of Fuhrer Bradley on it.

"Whoa!" she said mesmerized as she held it in her hand and looked at it, "It looks so real!"

"Hey! It is real!" I said offended that she thought I was faking it. "Oh yeah? You're like fourteen." she said a little demeaningly.

"Sixteen! And I passed the exam at twelve!"

"Wait, I've heard of that then that means... you're the Fullmetal Alchemist!"

"Heh, so you've heard of me?" I said kind of pompously but deservedly so.

"Yeah, champion of the people. Genius and hero. You're practically legendary!" she said getting up and sitting next to me with her face suddenly so close to mine I could see every eyelash and nose crease and detail of her face.

"Well, yeah." I laughed simply.

"So... why do they call you Fullmetal?" she asked in a low breath at me.

"Umm... well, here," I said quietly showing her my right arm without my glove, "Leg's the same way."

"Wow, so I heard you're like a magic alchemist or something. Can fix or do anything." she said still looking at my arm like it was the most fascinating thing she had ever seen which in a way it was I think.

"Well, yeah."

"Can I see?"

"Um... sure. Got anything that's broken?" I asked now with my back against the window and her leaning really close to my face.

"Um... well the zipper to these have been snapped for a while, how 'bout that?" Suddenly I noticed she was leaning right on me with her hand on my left knee. She was leaning right above me and I could see everything and my dick was as hard as stone. I wanted to fidget but was afraid that would make her move. I knew that the edge in her voice had changed to a seductive sort of purr, and she was biting her red succulent lips with her white gleaming teeth.

"Well yeah, sure." I said gulping.

Carefully without moving I clapped my hands together and touched her hips calculating the elements in the iron and the fabric of the pants as the came together and the zipper started to align itself until it was fully fixed.

"Thanks." she said in a light whisper.

She leaned forward but didn't move any closer and I thought she didn't want to do it. Then I realized my hands were still on her hips so I had to make the final move. I started to lean forward as I...

"Brother they need to see you're State identification!"

In a split second she was off of me and Al hadn't seen a thing.

"Oh hello."

"Hi, I'm Patricia, call me "Pat."

"Hi I'm Al. How do you know-" "I'll just do that." I said quickly getting up and going to find the conductor to show him my pocket watch counting my breaths as I got further and further away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Idiot!" I scolded myself after talking to the conductor.

I was standing outside his cable car hitting myself in the head.

"'How about my zipper?' Idiot!"

I couldn't believe I let my problem get so out of hand that I just tried to kiss that girl. Pat. What a stupid name anyway. Not as stupid as Winry but still. All I could think was what the hell I could tell Al if he had seen more. What would Winry or Auntie think if I brought a girl along.

"Fucking moron!" I scolded myself again. It was fine though. I was overreacting. Nothing was wrong. She was just some girl who had a crush on the Fullmetal Alchemist. I was being to hard on myself. She was just a groupie, a fan.

"Yeah, just a fan. A fan." I sid to myself one last time and then started going back to my seat with Al and that fangirl.

A/N Next Chapter: Innocence in the Eyes


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Here it is. Chapter 4. I hope you enjoy it I think it's a bit rushed but it's going to lead to some possibilities... So here we go! Chapter 4! Also I know I said the chapter was gonna be called "Innocence in the Eyes" but I changed my mind.

When I got back to my seat I made sure to have a couple of excuses to get her out my seats and away from Al and me, but when I got there she was already gone.

"Hey, where'd Pat go?" I asked.

"She left, she told me to tell you she'd talk to you later." Al explained.

"Oh," I said relieved.

It was stupid but I felt as though it would have been better if she was still there waiting but I guess it was best that she was gone. I sat down thinking about what could have happened if Al hadn't interrupted us. Would it have been a good thing or a bad thing?

From there I couldn't remember what happened and I must have fallen asleep because as I was thinking the next thing I knew the train stopped and Al was shaking me by the shoulder to wake up.

"Brother, brother, it's time to go!" Al said shaking me.

"Huh- whada..." I mumbled as I was getting up.

"Brother, it's time to get off the train." Al said to me.

"Oh, right. Let's go..." I mumbled.

As we started to leave I looked around at our surroundings. Open grass and farm lands were going as far as the eye could see. Every turn was to a field with animals or crops. When you looked far enough down the horizon you could see the sun hit the grass. I knew, this was where home was. I forget that sometimes but it really is home.

"Hey! Hey!"

Al and I turned around to see who it was. When I saw that it was Pat I began to freak out.

"Uh, well uh..."

She came up to me and stopped for a moment to catch her breath. She stood up and gave me a big mega-watt smile that for a moment made me want to grab and maul her but thankfully didn't do it with with Al standing there.

"I just wanted to say, that it was great meeting you Fullmetal Alchemist." she said innocently shaking my hand.

"Ummm..." I could barely utter stupidly.

"Bye!" she said walking away towards a house in the other direction of the Rockbell house.

For a moment I was surprised and was just standing there when all of sudden I snapped out of my reverie by someone calling me.

"Mr. Elric!" someone yelled for me.

I turned around to see who it was and saw that it was a military officer. I could tell by his blue drab uniform and noticed that he was holding the hand of a little girl.

"Uh.. yeah!" I said waving him over.

The guy ran up to me and handed me the little girl's hand and bowed and immediately started running away.

"HEY WAIT!" I yelled as he was practically a mile away.

"There's a note for you!" he yelled in the distant.

It was then that the girl looked up to me and gave me a note she was holding in her hand. I took it and opened it up to read.

_Ed,_

_This little girl is very important and is currently unsafe at headquarters._

_I was hoping you could take care of her for a while since you're going to be in a secure location._

_Make sure to take good care of her, she's very important or it's your head._

_Enjoy your vacation!_

_Signed,_

_Colonel Roy Mustang._

For a moment I stopped. Overview: Mustang gives me a vacation out of the kindness out of his heart. I take suspiciously but take it none the less. I get a free train ride with an escort thinking he cares or something. Then he forks off a babysitting job since I'll "happen" to be in Risemboul, a basically unknown location to any terrorist. Then for some reason I'm actually surprised by this!

"THAT MOTHERF-"

"Brother!"

"What!"

"The girl!"

Suddenly I remembered that there was a little girl here so I stopped. I gave the note to Al and started going along the way to the Rockbell's.

If there was ever a time I wanted to kill myself it was then.

In the forty-five minutes that we knew this little girl we had learned three things about her: Her name was Angela, she was a daughter of a very prominent and important governor which is why we had to protect her and that she would never shut up!

We learned the last one first.

"So where are we goin' again?" she asked.

"A friend's house." I answered gruffly.

"Are they nice?"

"Yes."

"Are they a family or just some people who live together?"

"They're a family."

"That's cool. What kind of people are they?"

"They're nice people."

"Who's in the family?"

"A girl and her grandmother."

"Where are her parents?"

At this I stopped and took a good look at her. She was a girl with a pretty face and golden brown hair. It was tied into pigtails and she had a long sleeve dress-coat thing. She looked a lot like Nina but slightly different. She could have been her sister or something. She was a lot like Winry was at that age.

"Listen she's an orphan okay? So don't mention that okay?" I asked her seriously.

"Okay!" she said cheerfully so I couldn't be sure if she actually heard me.

I stood up back to my level and started walking again. Thankfully she liked to hold Al's hand instead of mine.

"So is this a nice place?" she asked Al.

"Very, we were raised there for a while." he said cheerfully and I couldn't help but smile.

For a moment she was silent and I was thankful until she started to talk again.

"What are their names?" she asked Al.

"Well, there's Granny Pinako and then there's Winry. I guess you can call Granny Pinako, just Pinako." he said thinking.

That reminded me, we hadn't called ahead to see if we could stay over, let alone if we could bring a guest. I hoped that they would be okay with this.

"So is this Winry like your sister or something?" she asked curiously.

"Well, we've known her our whole life and she is a family friend but biologically, no, we aren't related." Al explained awkwardly.

"Oh... is she pretty?" she asked innocently and suddenly for no reason I got really nervous.

"Well, I don't know, maybe you should ask Ed..." Al said in this really annoying voice that made me go red.

"Oh, really!"

Suddenly she started running up next to me and stood there looking me in the eye. She had this wide smug grin on her face.

"So is Winry your girlfriend Ed?" she asked in this annoyingly shrill voice that practically sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

"No she is not!" I said and knew I was blushing.

"Me thinks the man doth protest too much." she said with her tongue sticking out at me.

"Shut up!" I yelled at her and then exploded.

"Winry is just some stupid, annoying, mechanic girl that Al and I know who's so thick and short-tempered she'd probably kill a priest for saying automail was unholy or something! Winry is not only not my girlfriend but she's just some annoying girl and that's that!"

The next thing I knew I was on the ground with a giant cue-ball of a bump on the back of my head.

"EDWARD! WHAT DID YOU DO NOW!"

I looked up from my injury and saw her standing on the porch with he sundress on that hung nicely to her curvy form and...

Whoa, those thoughts and Winry shouldn't mix.

"Did you break my automail again?" she asked extremely annoyed.

"No, Winry, we came here because we got a vacation and decided to come home." Al said in his super 'I'm so innocent voice' that I knew would butter up Winry.

"Oh, really..." Winry said and I could see her getting all teary.

She walked up to me and helped me up and massaged the giant egg lump that she gave me on the back of my head. For a moment I looked into her eye s and was completely frozen by her beautiful blue eyes...

Then she hit my bump again.

"That's for insulting me. But for coming here I didn't do it with my wrench." she said sternly.

"Thanks..." I said weakly.

"HI I'm Angela!" Angela said shaking Winry's hand.

"Hello.." Winry replied sweetly.

"Are you Edward's girlfriend!" she asked excitedly.

Suddenly I got my strength back and grabbed that little ingrate and covered her mouth.

"Ignore her..." I said with a laugh.

Winry just smiled and showed us in. We were home again.

I layed down in the bed in the room Al and I shared. We just had one of Pinako's famous cooked meals and it was great. It was like old and forgotten times. Angela was sleeping in Winry's room and Al was already asleep. I was about to fall asleep when I noticed there was note in my pocket.

_Ed,_

_Next time when you want to continue or little romp come on by._

_I live on the southern side of the lake._

_See ya around big guy!_

_Signed, _

_Pat._

Out of the note was a key. For a moment I wondered how she slipped this on me. Then I just shrugged it off and looked at the key. For a moment I was about to pocket it when I heard a moan.

I pressed my ear to the wall. It was Winry, she must have been dreaming.

Winry.

I took the note and crumpled it up and chucked it out the window, then I transmuted the key to be perfectly flat and threw that out the window too.

For some reason I went to bed thinking about Winry.

When I woke up in the morning I remembered I had a dream but couldn't remember what the dream was about.

A/N Well there it is, Chapter 5 is coming on with some Winry lusting. Heh, heh, so seeya then! Keep them reviews a comin'!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N This is like the preview to the major Winry-lusting and is kind of a filler but still I liked the idea so here it is. **

**Chapter 5: Hard Breakfast**

"It's always good to see you boys again." Pinako said at the table as we were eating breakfast.

"It's nice to see home again." Al said with a what I could tell was something of a grin.

Angela and I were meanwhile chowing down on breakfast as fast as we could. It was an assortment of different cooked eggs with come side bacon, a stew with some kind of meat that tasted like heaven, and last but not least, fresh-squeezed grape juice.

Speeding through lunch at one end of table was me. Then next to me on the right was Angela eating almost as fast as me by shoving some eggs down her throat and pouring grape juice into her mouth at the same time. Next to me on the left was Al not touching anything and sitting peacefully. Granny was across from us with her famous pipe and a newspaper.

I had gotten up a few hours ago at about 5:00 and I went outside for some training. At about 8:00 I came in and Al was already at the table helping with breakfast. We all started eating and it felt just like... it felt comfortable.

"Oh, look at this." Granny said grimly as she read an article in the paper: The Risemboul Gazette.

Heh, what a name.

Al grabbed the newspaper and I looked over his shoulder.

"It says here that there's a guy kidnapping girls and mutilating them, then killing them. He leaves the body at the victim's house and then leaves a note with a note." Al said disgust evident in his voice.

I looked at the article and was immediately reminded of Barry the Chopper.

"This guy's in Risemboul?" I asked taking the newspaper from Al.

"Yes, unfortunately." Granny said grimly.

"Huh, usually this kind of stuff happens in the city."

I turned the paper over to look at the obituaries. There were a couple of people in it, mostly old people who passed. There was a woman who had died of a broken neck in a farming accident. A guy who died getting trampled by horses, and then two women who were killed by this mysterious serial killer.

"Did this sicko get anyone we know?" I asked checking the newspaper over.

"He got that nice Felice girl who used to let you all run around in her apple tree garden." Granny said thinking.

"I remember her, that's too bad." Al said taking the paper from me to see if Felice was in there,.

"Shame too. Died alone, no relatives. Just taken by this sicko and then found by a neighbor in a day." Granny said with a sad look on her face.

"I remember we would got out into her garden and then climb the tree and knock apples out of it." I said remembering old times.

"Yeah, you and Al would have contests on who could get the most out of the tree."

I suddenly turned around to see Winry coming into the room from her workshop.

There have been, so many things I've learned in my travels that have made me stronger, or grow older, or make me smarter, but there was one lesson that always stuck with me and probably saved my ass hundreds of times.

Life is cruel.

Winry was standing there in her little tube top that she wears whenever she's working on automail. With that were these tiny little shorts that must have been really old jeans that just over time frayed and got smaller. And smaller. And smaller.

She walked by extremely non-nonchalantly to the fridge with me sitting there with the fork practically hanging out of my mouth with the drool.

What was wrong with me? I can't have these crazy feelings about Winry! That's not how those kinds of things worked! She was just my mechanic and friend. If anything she was a sister to me!

But non-the less there was my hard-on under the table that I thought I would have been too sleepy to have.

"What's for breakfast Granny?" Winry asked as she (oh god,) net over to look inside of the refrigerator and grab some milk.

"Some eggs and bacon, now sit down and be polite." Pinako said sternly.

Winry sat down with a glass of milk and grabbed the paper out of my hand to look at it.

"Damn... it says here, another woman was just found dead inside a meat locker. Julianne Forrester, 43, no one even knows how she was killed. She went missing for a month and then they found her, they don't even know how long she was dead..." Winry said with a look of sadness and possibly fear.

For a moment I forgot about my little problem under the table and reached out my automail hand over hers. I gripped it, and she put the paper down to give me smile.

"Guess, these weren't the best times to some back home." Winry said with a sad smile.

I let go of her hand immediately, my problem coming back to me and made sure to keep my head down and in my eggs.

"Hey Ed!"

"Great the other woman in my life..." I muttered to myself.

"You know what we should do today? We should go down to that big lake and swim in it! Could we? Could we?" Angela asked bouncing around in her seat like a lunatic.

"Well..." I said trying to think in my less-than clear mind.

"Oh, Ed can't he has to stay inside for the work I'll be doing on his automail." Winry said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, I guess I can't since I broke my- hey wait a minute? What work!" I said realizing that my arm was fine.

"Well, I was thinking that I could give your arm a couple upgrades. You know this and that..."

"Great, and this will cost me how much?" I asked knowing that this was gonna cost an arm and a leg. No pun intended.

"Heh, heh, price isn't important when it comes to good automail!" Winry said standing up abruptly and her breasts bouncing.

I was like a deer in the headlights. Again, no pun intended.

"Mmmm... no thanks." I said trying to compose myself.

"But Ed... I worked all last night trying to get the calibrations on some new gadgets I've been working on. Please?" she asked trying to look all sad. Her eyes were bulging with the little puppy-eye tears and a pathetic look on her face.

"Winry, no." I said definetely.

Suddenly the next part happened in a flash and I felt like killing myself.

She ran up to me and grabbed my automail arm and wrapped her entire upper body around it like some sort of hot, giant-breasted, snake. Her legs were on the ground with her butt sitting right on my leg. She was shaking up down like a puppy on coffee which had the all the wrong effects on me.

"PLEASEEEEEEE!" she whined at me.

This was a sort of ritual between us. She would always beg, then whine, then she usually threatened, then begged again, then sometimes whine again but I usually gave in by then. This time she was on the whining part and it shouldn't have bothered me. But with my new problems this was bordering erotic when it's normally just annoying. With any other woman it would have been on purpose but with she was just being... Winry.

But this was all happening too fast and I freaked out.

"Hey! Get offa me!" I yelled and shook Winry off my arm and she fell to the ground with a sickeningly loud thud.

For a moment time was frozen and I knew whatever happened next would define how my actions would be determined.

"...E-ed?" Winry said her voice shaking

I thought there was no way in hell this situation could get any worse.

I was wrong.

"Yahh!" and suddenly Angela jumped onto my back and I landed on two nice soft pillows that cushioned my fall.

There I was with Winry's breasts right in my face and Angela standing on my back.

I immediately got up and my face really cold.

"Ouch! What heck was that for?" I asked Angela as she was gripping my back like a ledge.

"Don't be mean to Winry Ed!" she said with this grumpy little look on her face.

I sighed and helped Winry up.

"I'm sorry..." I said quietly.

"Good," Angela said patting my head like I was a dog, "Now, I have the solutions to all our problems." she said as she got off my back and stood on the table.

I could feel the tension in the air lifting.

"What, they're finally gonna take you off my hands?" I said sarcastically.

This time it was Winry who hit me on the back of my head.

"Edward!"

"No... Al will take me to the lake and you and Winry will meet us there after she's done her autotail thingie.

I wanted to argue but Winry grabbed my arm again and leaned her forehead against the automail shoulder. She had her breasts pressed against my arm and even though I couldn't feel them I could tell, they were there.

"Please Ed..." this time she asked barely in a whisper and I knew this time she might cry for real.

I looked at Al and Pinako and they looked like to people at a Broadway show waiting for the climax of the scene to happen. Unfortunately it seemed like I was the protagonist of the story and my decision would affect the rest of the play.

"Fine, you big babies!" I said in a huff and walked off to my room hiding my hard-on.

This was gonna be a great day if didn't shoot myself first.

**A/N There you go, all you Winry lusting fans will be so happy for the next chapter. R&R Please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Alright, here's a nice little Winry Lusting chapter but it might have more Romance than Lusting, but you guys be the judges. Alright here it is, Chapter 6: Bliss**

I sat on the table waiting for Winry watching the seconds tick away on the clock that was hanging on the wall. I came in after breakfast and tried to avoid looking at everyone else as I did it. I knew everyone was thinking that something was wrong with me when everything was fine.

Well mostly.

While I was waiting I felt like I could kick myself. Even though I had been waiting for at least ten minutes now for Winry I could still smell her hair and feel her breasts on shoulder

This wasn't right, I knew it was only because of my problem but I shouldn't be lusting over my friend. It wasn't right, it shouldn't work that way.

I tried calming myself with a few breathing exercises and trying to think of other things then Winry. Anything, formulas, math, Al, metal, composites, calculations, thread, alchemy, cloth, tight shirts, breasts, warm pointed-

Woah.

I stopped myself from my dirty thoughts and tried to settle my little "friend" before Winry would come in. Then at that moment Winry popped into my head and I tried to shake her from my mind again.

Just at that moment it had to go from worse to hell.

"Alright Ed, let's get to work." Winry said as she came bursting into the room.

I made sure to turn around and adjust myself so she wouldn't see my problem.

"Ed?" she asked trying to look over my shoulder.

"Yeah, what?" I asked quickly turning back to look at her but crossing my legs.

"You okay?" she asked getting really close to my face.

"WHAT!" I yelled out loud and made shirk back.

"I'm fine!" I said defiantly.

"Alright, no need to yell!" she screamed at me.

Ah, that was just what I needed. Now that she yelled at me I could think of the old Winry and all the times Al and I had with her. Thinking about the past for a second calmed me down (in more ways than one) and I sat down perfectly straight and calm.

"Sorry." I said quietly trying to keep this state of calm over myself.

"Well, then, now that you're being a good boy we can start."

Suddenly that sentence by itself said so innocently became a dirty innuendo in my mind and I was right back to before.

Fortunately at that moment Winry had me turn around so she could check the shoulder of my automail arm and I could hide my embarrassment.

The rest of the hour went by pretty uneventfully with Winry simply tuning away at my shoulder. It was so boring and yet calming at the same time. I remember I dozed off a couple times, only to be shaken awake again by her tinkering with my automail.

I felt at peace, which wasn't what I was used to. The aroma of the room and even just Winry's hair was so familiar and majestic.

It felt like I could just sit there forever.

"Alright Ed, I need you to turn around." she asked suddenly snapping my out of my reverie.

"What?" I asked still snapping out of it.

"I did the maintenance on your arm, now it's time for me to check around your leg." she said matter-of-factly walking away to a toolbox.

I was totally frozen.

I mean doing work on me with my back turned where I don't have to look at her face (among other things) and she can't see my problems was one thing, but if I was turned around, with her head between my legs bobbing and moving as she sweat doing her rigorous work...

"Alright Ed, about face." Winry said to me.

"Uhh..." I knew that I would have to buy time, do anything just to avoid this situation.

"So, what are you doing to my arms and legs anyway?" I asked buying time.

"Oh, just some simple checks and maybe some weighing. I wanna see if I can increase the tech of your arm so that I can upgrade it and maybe if I have the right tools attach some gyrotechnic gadgets to make you a little stronger." she said going a mile a minute.

"Huh?" I asked completely confused.

She then forcibly turned me around and was looking me straight in the face.

"I'm gonna upgrade your arm then attach some gadgets that'll make your arm and leg strength triple."

Normally, I would have probably been interested in this because a powered up automail arm and leg would probably help me out but I was too distracted by the smell of milk and something I couldn't detect in her breath while she was talking to me.

"Oh." I said simply hoping to God that she wasn't going to see my throbbing erection.

She simply patted my hip and for a second I thought she was gonna do something very dirty but all she did was keep patting down until she reached the base of my leg.

"Do you mind?" she asked patting my leg.

"Uh, right." I said nervously.

I took off my pants making sure to be absolutely careful and make sure Winry wouldn't see a thing. I then set them down and sat down in my underwear feeling like I was about to experience either the greatest delight of my life or the biggest horror.

She started ticking away on my leg and I soon went into my calm state that I was in before and didn't have a worry in the world.

Until she reached the hip base of my leg.

This was where the walls were going to fall down, I just knew it. She was leaning over my leg with her hair falling out of her ponytail and her right hand was too close to my crotch. Then to make matters worse she moved forward a little bit and I could feel the weight of her breast on my cock.

I could feel it coming alive and I knew this was going to be the end. She would feel it be horrified then either take one of those scary tools and mutilate me in ways so horrible I'd wish for death to come first.

Or worse, she would become offended and cry.

I had to act fast.

"Stop." I said firmly.

"What?" she asked still working on the leg.

"Stop." I said more firmly and started to get up.

"Wh-what's wrong?" she asked surprised.

"You have enough calibrations now, don't you?" I asked walking away so she could only see my back.

"Well, yeah but it's safer to double check." she said perplexed.

"Well, I'm willing to take that risk." I said off-handedly readjusting myself.

For a moment the room was silent and I was glad. All I could hear was the ticking of the clock that said we'd been in her for two hours now and my own heartbeat going at full speed. Soon I was calm and could take a breath of relief.

Until I heard a sniff.

"Ed, are you alright?" Winry asked with a crack in her voice.

"If there was something wrong, you would tell me wouldn't you?" she asked slowly.

I turned around and Winry was holding her left arm with her right and I could tell that she was trying to avoid eye contact with me as much as possible. It's what I wanted for the past two hours but then I suddenly felt empty.

"Well, yeah, why not?" I said trying to walk around the answer.

"Come on Ed. There's no reason to lie, I know you don't trust me."

It was then that I felt something inside of me tear.

"Winry, I do trust you. But some things I can't tell you, because they would put you in danger, and if you got into danger because of it, I would never forgive myself." I tried explaining as I reached over to Winry and put my hand on her shoulder hesitantly.

I think we were both surprised by the gesture as she was suddenly looking at my hand like it was something alien. But after the initial shock she took my hand and gave it a squeeze. Since it was my left I could feel it and it was nice.

Suddenly my small gesture became a hug as she yanked me towards her body and gripped me in a vice-grip.

At first I was hesitant but I hugged back and even though it was probably just a couple seconds that hug felt like it lasted hours. There was a word for this.

Bliss.

"Your still shorter then me." she said with a chuckle.

Then the bliss was snapped and I was in reality. Reality, with a very curvy scantily dressed girl pressing her breasts to my chest.

"Alright, that's enough mushy crap." I said pushing away quickly.

She gave me a look and I felt that I was in that same situation as before. Whatever I did next was going to decide how the rest of the play would go.

I tried to think, what was something that I could say that wasn't going to arouse me but would excite Winry.

It took less than a second for me to think of it.

"So, how are these upgrades going to work?" I asked walking up and feeling my automail arm.

Winry was frozen for a second but then gave me a wide grin.

"Well if my calculations are correct I think I can make the tension strength in your arm higher and therefore make it harder to break. I had to check you up so that when I did that I could make sure to calibrate all the weight and not make you arm to heavy to lift."

"What about weight distribution?"

"Well some of it will have to be sacrificed but it'll be worth it if this works..."

We started talking and she started working on blueprints and then we talked some more. Soon though, it wasn't just automail but everything.

The hours flew by.

It was the evening and Winry and I had missed dinner, but despite my empty stomach for some reason I felt elated. It was like someone gave me this problem and told me to solve it in a day but I did it in an hour. I thought the longer Winry and I were together alone the more problems would arise but instead I learned things about her that I didn't know before, or maybe I did know them and just forgot.

Either way, when I was sneaking back into my room and Al was sleeping or whatever I went to bed and didn't sleep a wink.

I was up the whole night until morning, strangely, thinking of Winry.

I looked over at Al and thought about what he would say if he knew what I was thinking.

I laughed at myself.

"He'd probably say I was in love."

**A/N There you go, R/R please and Happy Holidays!**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Alright, sorry it's been two months since my last two updates but I was working on a projectwith my friend and needed to abandon this for a while. But I'm done and can get back to work on Frustrations. Alright, here's the next chapter and the next one won't be far behind, don't worry.

Here it is: Chapter 7: A Prank anda Problem

The sun was bright that day, it was shining down and roasting me like a turkey.

Yet I felt completely comfortable anyway.

It was one of those things were the comfort doesn't come from your surroundings but comes from the state of mind your in. It's difficult to describe. As I looked up and could feel the sun boiling my skin and burning my retinas it was still really relaxing to just look at it. The sun is what gives the whole planet all of it's resources and power. Without it we would be in a lot of a trouble. Under the sun I felt protected and safe. I don't fell that way a lot.

Tranquility is a hard thing to find, but I did and it felt nice.

"YEE-HAHH!"

Goddammit.

I sat up and snapped out my peace and looked at my surroundings again. I saw Al on my right, lying against a tree with his eyes doing that "shut down" thing. I see Winry on my left lying down on her chest in her yellow sun dress reading some sort of tech book, (probably still working out the logistics for my arm.) Then I look at at the lake which is why we're all here, and see the most annoying girl in the universe swimming around in a frenzy.

I lie back down trying to get that peace back that I had before when she started yelling again.

"WHHEEEE!"

I tried to keep calm and not get angry. I tried some creative chanting at first when-

"WHOOO-HOOO!"

Motherfu-

"YEAHH!"

I sat up suddenly startling Winry.

"Shut up!"

Angela was in mid-jump on a rock looking like she was about to jump in and staring at me like I head nine heads.

"What's your problem?" she said looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"My problem is a little girl who keeps waking me from my restful naps!" I yelled at her standing up and staring at her with flames in my eyes.

"Winry's all the way over there!" she yelled at me.

I'm not sure what happened next but I do remember that a twitch came over me and the next thing I know, I'm trying to run up to that rock and strangle that little girl.

"Yaahhh!"

"Ahhh!"

I chased her until she fell into the water and she was swimming away from the rock I was standing on.

"You better run!" I screamed at her.

Then, simply to annoy me she turned around and stuck her tongue out at me while pulling down her lower eyelid.

"PHBBTT!"

I wanted to follow her but I couldn't swim so I just stood there staring at her while swearing to myself.

"Come on Brother." Al said quietly when he came behind me and carried me away while was swearing to myself.

Al set me down on the ground next to Winry again as I started to calm down. Fortunately, it seemed that Angela took my outburst to heart and stopped yelling and jumping into the water like a mad person.

I soon sat down and tried to get my peace of mind back when I got interrupted again.

"Ed, you're so boring."

Crap.

"I just want to sleep."

"Exactly, that's my point."

"Winry, this is my vacation, can't I just enjoy it?"

"Well, you should do more than just loaf around."

"What about you, huh?"

I opened my eyes to look at her, seeing that she had closed her book to give me her full attention.

"What about me?" she asked tilting her head to the side in curiosity.

She looked ridiculously cute.

"You're just laying there reading a book in this great weather!"

Score One for me.

"Hmm... you're right." she said getting up and clutching her hand in a fist.

Score Two for me.

She stood up and started to unbutton the back of her dress slowly and then started to untie the hair-band that was holding up her ponytail. Normally I would have freaked out but with my "problem" I was really freaking out.

Score One for her.

"What're you doing?" I asked with a squeak.

"Going for a dip." she said simply.

She then started running to the water in her underwear and I was about to pass out.

Score for- screw the score.

I tried to draw away my eyes but couldn't when I was looking at Winry running across the beach and into the water.

As soon as she got into the water though I couldn't see anymore of her lewd curves and I was able to relax. I laid back in my spot and tried to get back to sleep, never stopping my thinking about Winry long, supple, legs and tight little-

Ahh!

I sat up shaking my head like there was a quarter was stuck inside of it. I always had dirty thoughts when my problem arised but they were never this strong. It had felt like I wanted to run into the water and grab Winry by the legs and throw her down to the ground and have my way with her. It never felt this bad before and I started to worry about Winry's safety.

I sat back for a second grabbing onto my forehead in a death grip to shake out all the dirty thoughts I was having about my childhood friend. While I was squeezing my head though I suddenly felt cold drops falling on lap.

"What the?"

I looked up to see Winry wringing her wet hair over my lap.

"Winry!"

"What?" she asked in mock innocence.

I rolled out of the way of her next wave of water drops and quickly propped myself onto my feet and gave Winry the cold death stare I give to Colonel butt-head sometimes. She quickly let out a squeak and started running for the water and to both of our surprise, I was following her. Soon, seeing my rage Angela rushed out of the water just in time as Winry rushed back in. I knew Angela was probably going to go after Al but Winry would be properly punished before he got here.

"Get out of the water, Winry!" I commanded.

"You can't take a joke Ed?" she asked getting even further out into the water.

"I'm serious, Winry!" I yelled at her again.

She simply pulled down her left eyelid and stuck her tongue out at me again like Angela did only moments before with her annoying jumping. Soon, she turned back around and started to leisurely float on top of the water like she was the queen or something. I tried to get into the water but as soon as it touched my left foot I stopped.

"Aww... what's the matter Ed? Can't swim?" she asked in the baby voice I hate so much and with a big old fake pout on her face that normally would have enraged me but all I could think was how bright and shiny the lips of hers looked.

"You know damn well I can't!" I bellowed at her backing up.

"Then I win!" she said simply.

I wanted to strangle her and fondle her at the same time. I had to make a stand, this would not only teach her who was the boss but also prove to myself that I could get over my stupid problem. Then again, Hawkeye's words kept running through my mind... (A/N Check my extremely long Chapter 1).

"Oh yeah?" I said not able to think of something else.

"Nah, nah, nah, baby Edward" she said in this sing-song voice she did when we were kids and before Al came along. She hadn't done it since Al was 1 and I was 3. It was both endearing and infuriating all at the same time. And I couldn't stop thinking she looked so freakin' good.

"I'm warning you Winry, if you don't stop, I'll do something so horrible it'll make your grandchildren cry!" I threatened staring her down with my scariest look.

She just laughed.

"Please, I'm the best, you can't beat me Ed. You lose." she said like she was saying 2+24 or "fish" is spelled "F" ; "I" ; "S" ; "H" or something. It infuriated me so freaking so much that I was going insane. So did my knee-jerk reaction.

Alchemy.

I clapped my hands, calculated the formula in my head in a split second and crashed my hands to the ground.

There was a flash and then I saw my masterful stroke that beat Winry to a pulp.

I used the husks of two trees to make a giant tarp that stitched together over the water, which had been heated into a gas that lifted the tarp like a gigantic balloon, then the finishing touch: The ground gathered together to make a sort of stone cup or basin that was tied to the edges of the tarp by the branches and leaves from the two trees. All together it was a giant balloon floating in the air holding up a stone passenger basket.

Three guesses on the passenger.

"EDWARD!"

"What's the matter Winry?" I asked non-nonchalantly.

"Get me out of this thing you bastard!"

"Wow, I've never heard you swear Winry. It must be really windy and cold up there in your underwear." I said not hiding the fact that I was laughing my ass off like a jackal. This might have been the greatest prank I had ever pulled ever.

"Get me down or I'll kill you." she said loudly but calmly.

"Hmmm... nah, I don't think so. I'll see you later though." With that I started to walk away with the screams of her threats over my shoulder.

I knew I was gonna regret that later, but the question was, was it worth it?

"EDWARD!"

Two words: Hell, Yeah!

Back at the house I was sitting at the dinner table drinking some tea, still feeling smug about my little victory at the lake. I knew Al and Angela were giving me stares that were saying things like: "That was mean to do,' or 'You should go back and get her' or even some sort of expletive directed at me. Fortunately at the moment I was very deaf.

"When is that girl coming back?" Granny asked looking out the window.

I felt another grin coming on to my face. I knew she wouldn't be stuck up there all day because I made sure it could only last a few hours with some shoddy workmanship but I was enjoying the time she would be stuck.

With that the silence went back into the air and everything was peaceful. I took another sip of tea and took a stare out the window wondering when Winry would come back. I knew she wouldn't be quiet about it so I wasn't sure why I kept looking. When she came back to the house she would be like a bull coming through that door. I knew I should have been fearing for my life, or maybe hiding in a hole, but for some reason I was excited. In some sick perverted way, I felt excited that she was coming back.

Maybe I like getting my ass kicked. No, I knew that wasn't it, maybe I liked when she kicked my ass.

I sat up to pour myself some more tea when Al suddenly sat up.

"Ed, that was a really mean thing to do!"

"Winry's your friend you big bully!" Angela said standing up on the table next to Al.

Then from that, their dual bombardment of me began.

"She could get sunburned!"

"She could get lonely!"

"She might get a bruise from the rim surface!"

"She might cry"

"She might kill you later!"

"You stink!"

"That was totally irresponsible!"

"That was mean!"

"She's gonna be really upset!"

"Why are you such a big doo-head?"

"How can you be such an ass?"

"Phbbbttt!"

The last one came from the door and when we all turned to look I could hear the reaper of fate getting ready to collect my soul.

There was Winry, still drenched from head-to-toe in water, with what looked like seaweed in her hair. She had a manic look in her eyes and her left hand clenched into a fist.

"You're back! Have a good swim?" I joked, enjoying the last few seconds of my life.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" she yelled, and then I knew it was my time to turn tail and get the hell out of there.

I went out the window to get a head start and started to run as fast as my automail could carry me. I turned around for a second and could see her only a few feet behind me, ready to pounce. With that being the last thought in my mind, I started to sprint a little harder and couldn't help but let it slip from my mouth.

"Hell yeah!"

I got down the road a little bit and started to run a little faster but when I looked back she was gone. I had been running for what felt like twenty minutes, so I figured I had lost her.

I stopped by a tree and for a second sat there and caught my breath. After some labored breathing and panting I sat down and looked up at the sky. It was gonna be dark soon and it was gonna be a long trip back.

I started to stand up when I got jumped on from behind. I tried to reach around and grab at the attacked but I just ended up tripping over myself and fell onto the ground next to the base of the tree. I turned to look up at my attack and...

"I got you Edward," Winry said with a smug grin.

"Umm... yeah." I said now realizing what an awkward position we were in. She was sitting directly on my hot spot with my left arm pinned under me and her hands pressing down onto my chest. I treid to get up but she held me down even harder and I could feel the pressure on my ribs.

"Alright Winry, time to get up..." I said staring to panic.

"Why?" she asked scooting around on my lap and leaning in to whisper, "You got a problem, with..." suddenly she stopped talking and I knew right at that moment why.

I felt my problem come up again and it was pressing right up against her core. She suddenly scooted off of me and there it was practically staring at her. I tried standing up to fix it but slipped and slammed my head against the tree.

"Winry, wait I can explain."

She got up and started to back away slowly without uttering a word.

I got up but stumbled again for some reason and fell on my face.

"Winry, stop!" I said getting on my hands and knees.

"You're disgusting..." she whispered to me as she started running away.

"No, wait..." and with that thought I just fell apart.

I was on the ground in a pathetic heap, laying down on my stomach and face in the dirt. I started to hit my fists into the ground in frustration and could feel a sting of tears in my eyes. I wanted to break something, or at least punch someone.

I'd say I felt like dirt but that would be an overstatement.

"...wait.. please.. I'm sorry..."

"Get up you baby."

With that I looked up and found myself next to the lake with Winry looking at me with a confused look.

"What?" I mumbled to myself while getting up.

"Did I really hit you that hard?" she asked helping me up.

That's when I noticed the giant egg-shaped bump on the back of my head as I started to get up.

"What happened?" I asked making it my first coherent question for the last ten minutes.

"I caught you and creamed you on the back of your head and you passed out. Then you woke crying." she said putting her hand on my shoulder.

A dream? I felt elated. I thanked god that I was fine and that she hadn't really ran away from me and was about a moment away from hugging her when I stopped myself.

"We should head back to the house before it gets too dark." was all I could say without telling her I was feeling extremely relieved and wanted to crush in her in a hug.

"Alright, but you better not try anything like that again!" she said angrily and for a moment I froze.

"Try what?" I croaked.

"You know what you pig!" she said pointing at me in the chest.

"Oh god..." I whispered to myself.

"Don't ever trap me in the woods again like that, you jerk!" she yelled at me in the face as shoved me back a few inches.

With that she started trudging back towards the house.

"Oh..." I said to myself wiping the sweat from my brow, "that's all..."

A/N Next chapter will be more romance or friendship, whatever you wnat to call it. Look for it!


End file.
